battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics
NOTE: WORK IN PROGRESS The Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics (USSR) is a joint government system commanded by the Sviatoslav Republic. Each member has it's own government and command system but they will be taking order from the Sviatoslav Republic. Technologies and equipment designs are shared among all member nations of the USSR. The sovereign rights of Union Republics shall be safeguarded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Members Command States *Sviatoslav Republic Member States *Scarlet SSR *Sviatoslav Republic *Peoples Republic of Korhal *Republic of Dragonfire *Japan SSR *China SSR *People's Charismic Cattirian Union Sviatoslav flag 1.jpeg|Sviatoslav Socialist Republic SE USSRFlag.jpg|Scarlet Socialist Republic PRKflag.png|People's Republic of Korhal Sino Sviatoslav flag 1.jpeg|China Sviatoslav Socialist Republic Socialist's Republic of Japan.png|Japan Sviatoslav Socialist Republic CommunistPCCU.jpeg|People's Charismic Cattirian Union Representatives ---- Sviatoslav Republic *General secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist party of the Sviatoslav Republic- Vasily Bogatyryov *Deputy Nikoli Lermontov *Supreme Commissar of V.K.- Vitaly Rostislav Scarlet Republic *Grandmaster Joseph Harper Peoples Republic of Korhal *General Secretary Viktor Tvardosky *Supreme-Commissar Mikhail Degtyaryov Enrolling If you wish to enroll in one of the member nations, please enroll on their pages. However, if you want your nation to join, here is the application. 1. Name of Country 2. Government Type 3. Representative(s) ---- These next questions will be the determining factors of if your country will be accepted or not. 4. Are you willing to share all technology and ship designs with other member states? 5. Are you willing to take orders from another state? Rules and Regulations By joining the USSR, you agree to any rules of the induvidual navies you're in and to the following: 1. Commanding characters have the authority to have other members executed, all members states in the Union is subjected to have their land annexed by commanding states. 2. Commanding characters have the authority to requisition military forces of the member states and redeploy them to other locations. 3. Accepting applications of states can only be accepted by commanding characters. Union Armed Forces Union Navy Intelligence agencies/Secret police ---- VK (full name: Внутренних Комиссариат (Internal Commissariat)) is a Sviatoslav military counter intelligence agency and secret police force. It's parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. VK was formed on the 12th of April, 2016, in the wake of uneasy political situations within the Sviatoslav Republic. Our main job is to, as it states in our discription: "To punish traitors of the Sviatoslav Republics and Union, to counter enemy intelligence agencies, to help enforce the laws of the SR & USSR peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the USSR". VK has many divisions, however our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 3,567,128 agents and personnel registered as of 2016. VK is headquartered in Moscow, Sviatoslav Republic, however each nation in the USSR is ordered to accommodate VK headquarters in their capitals. VK also has divisions which are based in the nations of the USSR, for example VK SSR is based in the Scarlet Republic, VK PRK is based in the Peoples Republic of Korhal etc. Category:IGO